


Blue Eyes in the Darkness

by FangirlMess



Series: 12 Days of Book of Mormon [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor is sad, He tries okay, Kevin Price is a useless bisexual, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMess/pseuds/FangirlMess
Summary: Day 2 of the 12 Days of Book of Mormon ChallengeI basically just tried to cram as many of my favorite McPricely tropes into this. You've got meeting late at night because of hell dreams, hurt/comfort, Kevin being very gay for Connor but very in denial about it, Arnold knowing Kevin wasn't straight before Kevin...
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham & Kevin Price, Elder "Connor" McKinley & Kevin Price
Series: 12 Days of Book of Mormon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	Blue Eyes in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Is this really short? Yes. However, I'm really bad at making stuff really long. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! 
> 
> \- FangirlMess

Kevin awoke with a start, breath heavy, covered in sweat. 

He put a hand to his racing heart, glancing over at his sleeping roommate to see if he’d awoken him. 

Arnold, however, was fast, fast asleep, snoring loudly, and clutching onto his pillow like it was a teddy bear. 

He wished he had his ability to sleep through even a bombing. But no, Kevin Price had been a light sleeper his whole life, the slightest noise woke him up. This, coupled with his persistent hell dreams since they’d decided to stay, meant this was a common occurrence. 

He glanced at his watch,  _ 2:16 am _ glaring back at him through the darkness in neon numbers.

In what had become ritualistic at this point, he moved his flimsy blanket, stood up slowly, as not to make the springs in his bed creak too much, lest he  _ somehow _ wake up Arnold, and quietly padded across the small room to the door. He opened it silently, before stepping into the living room. 

What greeted him was not an unfamiliar sight: their red-headed district leader curled up on the couch, coffee cup in hand, staring at nothing, not seeing him. He really was quite beautiful like that, the lights of their small Christmas tree that Kevin had begged for, were the only lights on in the room, and the rainbows of color reflected off his face, but especially his bright blue eyes, making him look almost ethereal. His stomach did something funny at the pretty sight. 

He moved to head to the kitchen when he stepped on the wrong floor board and it gave him away with a loud  _ creak.  _

Connor looked up, startled, before relaxing again and smiling slightly at him. That smile lately always made him feel that same very strange feeling again. He was used to Kevin joining him at this point, though tonight his smile looked strained even in the very dim lighting, from across the room where Kevin was standing.

Kevin smiled back before continuing on his way to their tiny kitchen, pouring himself a cup from the pot on the counter he found Connor’d already made. 

When he returned to the couch to sit down, Connor hadn’t moved at all. His haunted gaze that had only momentarily brightened at his presence, had resumed it’s staring into nothingness. 

_ Oh, it’s not normally  _ this _ bad.  _

He’d seen Connor after one his nightmares many times over the past three months, but never had he seen their district leader looking so distraught. 

He sat down carefully next to him, and he looked up briefly at him. 

Unsure why he felt the need to, he awkwardly snaked his arm around the redhead, and instead of flinching away, like he thought he would, he leaned into the touch, resting his head lightly on Kevin’s chest. 

_ Uh, this was...new. _ Elder McKinley was really never this outwardly affectionate to anyone, save Poptarts, or, occasionally him, in these Twilight Zone moments they seemed to share so much. But never quite like this. It caught him by surprise. 

“Connor,” he mumbled into his hair, “What’s wrong?” 

He looked up at that, and his blue eyes were sharp with pain. 

“This one was worse…” he said quietly after a while, and Kevin squeezed his shoulders in his attempt at silent comfort.

“Any particular reason?” he asked quietly. He knew he was pushing his luck, Connor didn’t really open up, it was a byproduct of his upbringing, but he decided he’d try anyway. 

“It was...my parents. I think- I think it’s because they cut me off a few days ago. Officially, I mean. They wrote a letter telling me that I’d better find somewhere else to go once I get back to the US.” he shrugged slightly. “I expected it I guess, but-” he stopped abruptly, and Kevin was startled to look down at his face and see tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Oh Connor, I’m sorry,” he ran his fingers through his hair and turned him to properly hug him, unsure what was compelling him to do it. 

“I’ll always be there for you if you need me, when we go back I mean.” he said softly after a few moments of silence. 

Connor just nodded slightly, before resuming sobbed quietly into his chest, and Kevin rubbed his back, trying to be of any means of comfort. He couldn’t imagine his parents disowning him. Sure, they hadn’t been pleased when he told them their mission had been disbanded, but they’d never  _ abandon  _ him. 

He bet his parents would like Connor. He was kind, and selfless, cared all about the Elders of District Nine. He was...amazing, incredible even. 

Suddenly something in him clicked, the funny looks Arnold sent him constantly. The funny feeling he got whenever Connor flashed that smile he had earlier in the night, across the table during lunch, across the room…Arnold kept catching him staring absently and nudging him in the ribs. And he would give him this  _ look  _ when Kevin said how  _ nice  _ Elder McKinley looked that day, or how  _ soft  _ his hair looked. 

He  _ liked _ Connor. How he just realized it was nearly...impressive, it was so sad. 

He pushed the thought aside though. Not important. Comfort sad friend (crush?) now, have an existential crisis about the fact that he had a crush on a not-girl later, preferably when Arnold’s actually awake. 

They sat like that for a long time, Kevin whispering soothing words into Connor’s hair and rubbing his back, and eventually he’d migrated to laying down on the couch with Conner laying half on top of him. 

He heard the sound of gentle snoring at, according to his watch, 3:32 am. He elected that Elder McKinley probably didn’t want to be discovered cuddling up to another Elder, and so very gently and slowly removed himself from under Connor. He grabbed the blanket from the floor and lay it over him. 

Rubbing his eyes, he returned to his room, not being to help staring back at Connor, sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He looked... _ okay _ . 


End file.
